Segundas Oportunidades
by Darrinia
Summary: Pam Anderson quiere que su hijo conozca a su nuevo novio y a los dos hijos de éste sin saber que ya conoce a uno de ellos.
1. SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES I

**N/A:** Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseo mi querida Gabriela ;) , cumpleaños feliz...

Aquí dejo este regalo de cumpleaños para mi preciosa Gabriela, espero que sea esto lo que querías, he intentado ceñirme lo más posible a un Seblaine romántico sabiendo como escribo yo (cofcofperverdramaqueencofcof)... Espero que te guste preciosa...

* * *

 _ **SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**_

Blaine se miraba al espejo realmente nervioso. Era la quinta camisa y los terceros pantalones que se probaba y todavía no estaba muy convencido de si era lo más adecuado. Su madre iba a traer a casa a su nuevo novio y los dos hijos de éste, por lo que quería causar muy buena impresión.

Se sentía culpable por la ruptura de la relación de sus padres. Todo había comenzado cuando salió del armario a los 13 años. Su madre lo aceptó sin cuestionar nada, llevaba tiempo preparándose para eso, pero su padre nunca lo aceptó. El hombre estuvo dos años intentando "quitarle esas ideas" pero era evidente que no lo conseguiría por lo que decidió marcharse.

Dos años después, todo lo que Blaine podía desear para su madre era que encontrara un hombre que la amara y que la cuidara. Todavía se sentía culpable y pensar que en unos meses, cuando se fuera a la universidad, se quedaría sola todavía aumentaba más esa sensación.

Por eso quería causar buena impresión esa noche, no quería ser el causante de que su madre sufriera una nueva separación por su culpa y acabara sola. Decidió que esa camisa seguía sin ser la adecuada por lo que buscó otra.

Había optado por unos pantalones de vestir grises no excesivamente ajustados y que cubrían sus tobillos, no quería espantarlo con su forma de vestir. Iba a llevar sus mejores zapatos negros pero tenía que elegir una camisa antes de empezar a sacar una pajarita y un jersey o chaleco de punto apropiado.

Finalmente se quedó con una camisa roja y un chaleco de lana negro. La pajarita sería gris con lunares blancos, nada extravagante. Por eso, cuando su madre lo vio bajar las escaleras lo miró con la ceja levantada, realmente extrañada.

– ¿Qué te has puesto? – Pam preguntó sorprendida.

– Quiero causar buena impresión y pensé en no llevar nada que pueda dar a entender... – Blaine dejó la frase inconclusa, había hablado de más.

– Cariño... – Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla. Después limpió los restos de pintalabios que habían quedado en su piel. – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y no quiero que cambies nada para agradarle a nadie, por mucho que yo esté saliendo con él. Sabe que eres gay y no tiene inconveniente... Su hijo mayor también lo es... Sabe que quieres ser actor de Broadway y está dispuesto a apoyarte acudiendo a todas tus primeras funciones... O a conciertos si sólo te dedicas a la música.

– No tengo tiempo para cambiarme y no creo que sea malo que vista algo discreto aunque sólo sea hoy... – El adolescente sonrió y su madre lo miró con tristeza. Sabía que llevaba tiempo triste porque había roto con Kurt hacía pocas semanas y habían perdido los Seccionals, haciendo que se uniera a las Cheerios y tuviera que sufrir la ira de Sue Sylvester. La entrenadora estaba consiguiendo que su hijo se sintiera aun más inseguro sobre sí mismo con sus comentarios y ella lo sabía, pero no podía decir nada.

El timbre sonó y llegó el momento de conocer al novio de su madre y sus dos hijos. Pam abrió la puerta y entró un hombre con el pelo castaño aunque con muchas canas y los ojos verdes. Tras él, un adolescente algo nervioso y una niña de unos siete años que sonreía mostrando que le faltaba un diente.

– ¡Pet! Me alegro tanto de verte. Estos deben ser... – La mujer saludó con una sonrisa pero fue interrumpida.

– ¿Sebastian? – El moreno frunció el ceño.

– ¿Blaine? – El castaño estaba totalmente sorprendido.

– Espera un momento... – Peter habló con cautela. – ¿Blaine? ¿Anderson?

– Sí, mi hijo es Blaine Anderson, me volví a cambiar el apellido cuando me divorcié... ¿De qué lo conoces? – Pam preguntó nerviosa, su novio era fiscal general del estado pero su hijo no tenía problemas judiciales, al menos que ella supiera.

– ¿No te suena de nada el nombre de Sebastian Smythe? – Peter quiso saber.

– No lo sabe. – El estudiante del McKinley intervino. – Y preferiría que no lo sepa, si no le importa.

– No seré yo quien vuelva a abrir esa herida. – El adulto respondió con seriedad. – Pero no creo que sea bueno ocultárselo... Ahora entiendo por qué no presentaste cargos contra mi hijo, llevo meses preguntándomelo.

– ¿Cargos? ¿Quién...? – Pam miró a su pareja y después a los dos adolescentes hasta que fue capaz de entender lo que pasaba. – Tú eres el que casi deja ciego a mi hijo.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación y provocó que todos los presentes contuvieran la respiración. Contra todo pronóstico, fue el miembro de New Directions el que rompió el hielo.

– Todo está olvidado, mamá.

– ¿Olvidado? ¡Blaine! Pasaste por cirugía y tuviste dolor varios días... No es algo que... – La mujer estaba empezando a sentir la ira que había tenido esos días.

– No es algo que quiero recordar. Él y yo ya hablamos y resolvimos nuestros problemas. No somos los mejores amigos del mundo pero podemos pasar tiempo juntos. No hay ningún problema... ¿Por qué no me presentáis a esa pequeña princesa? Ella es la única a la que no conozco todavía...

Blaine se acercó a la niña que acabó sonriendo de oreja a oreja por ser finalmente el centro de atención.

– Soy Emily. – La pequeña respondió encantada.

– Que nombre tan bonito... ¿Te gustan las películas Disney? Aun falta un poco para la cena y podemos ver una si quieres... – El moreno extendió el brazo para que ella la agarrara y la dirigió al salón donde estaban los DVD.

* * *

La cena estaba siendo bastante agradable a pesar de todo. Peter y Pam habían hablado en privado sobre lo que había ocurrido con sus hijos. El hombre le había dado una explicación a su amada de lo que había pasado y ella, aunque seguía algo reticente, había decidido aceptar la explicación.

Sebastian miraba a Blaine realmente sorprendido por la manera en la que iba vestido y se comportaba. Eran ligeras diferencias pero él las podía reconocer puesto que conocía al moreno muy bien. No sabía el motivo pero sí sabía que era menos exagerado.

Cuando todos estaban en la cena y la pregunta sobre lo que iban a hacer en el futuro los dos adolescentes.

– Yo voy a estudiar derecho en una de las universidades de la Ivy League... Columbia si me aceptan y si no, otra... Preferiblemente en Nueva York. – El castaño informó orgulloso de su decisión.

– ¿Y tú, Blaine? – El señor Smyhe quiso saber.

– No lo tengo claro todavía... – El ojimiel respondió con algo de timidez, consiguiendo que su madre y Sebastian lo miraran extrañados.

– Quiere ser actor o cantante... Tiene mucho talento y creo que Broadway puede ser un buen sitio para él... Es como Cooper en ese sentido, pero con más talento, aunque está mal que yo lo diga... Está buscando información sobre universidades para él, hace tres días estuvo hablando con varias amigas sobre UCLA, Yale y NYADA. Pero creo que NYADA será la elegida si le aceptan... – Pam informó, muy orgullosa de su hijo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no le gustaba. Cualquier persona que quisiera estar con ella debería aceptar a sus dos hijos tal cual eran. De lo contrario, tendrían que salir de su vida...

* * *

Blaine había llegado a su casa para encontrarla vacía. Había sido un día duro en el McKinley porque la entrenadora Sylvester había estado muy pendiente de él y lo había presionado hasta que todos sus músculos habían dolido. Sonrió al ver que su madre le había dejando una nota diciéndole que saldría con Peter, por lo que él subió a la habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

Durante ese día, varios de sus excompañeros de New Directions le habían mandado mensajes porque se habían enterado de la relación que Pam tenía con el señor Smythe. Todos se habían mostrado contentos porque ella había encontrado alguien que la amara pero estaban preocupados por las posibles consecuencias de que Sebastian y él fueran hermanastros.

Había respondido lo mismo a todos, no había de qué preocuparse, que el líder de los Warblers había cambiado y que él creía firmemente en ello. Sobretodo porque le había contado todo a su padre y había estado dispuesto a hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus actos.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Miró la pantalla y una foto de él y Kurt estaba indicando que era su ex el que llamaba. Eso no podía ser nada agradable.

– Hola. – Blaine saludó de manera tímida.

– _¿En qué demonios estás pensando?_ – La voz de Hummel sonaba más aguda por el enfado.

– ¿De qué me estás hablando?

– _¿Es cierto que tu madre sale con el padre del Dientes de Caballo?_

– No... Mi madre sale con el padre de Sebastian... – Anderson sabía que estaba presionando demasiado pero si finalmente se convertían en familia, no iba a consentir que le faltara al respeto... Sobretodo porque existía la posibilidad de que tuviera que verlo si volvían a estar juntos.

– _¡Estás loco! Tienes que hablar con tu madre... Seguro que encuentra a alguien mejor..._

– No es cuestión de lo que tú quieras... Es ella la que decide con quién estar y me agrada Peter para ella... La veo feliz y no voy a romper eso porque a mi ex le parezca inapropiado... – Blaine se quedó sorprendido, era la primera vez que decía en voz alta que no le importaba algo relacionado con Kurt y, para su sorpresa, no se sentía mal.

– _Es una rata de cloaca y de alguien lo ha tenido que aprender..._

– Basta, Kurt. Sabes que llevo años deseando que mi madre encuentre a alguien...

– _La culpa fue de tu padre por ser un asqueroso homófobo, no tuya..._

– No todos tenemos un padre como el tuyo, Kurt. Algunos hemos sufrido mucho y no todas las relaciones padre-hijo son idílicas... Sé que tú no lo entiendes porque Burt es fantástico pero deja que los demás lidiemos con nuestros problemas familiares como queramos... Creo que este intento de ser amigos realmente no está funcionando... Realmente tú nunca fuiste mi amigo porque por tu lado siempre hubo sentimientos y yo... Bueno, creo que también aunque no los reconocía... Lo mejor será que dejemos de hablar durante un tiempo...

– _¿A qué viene ésto? Seguro que el Suricato te ha convencido y así podrá follar contigo cada vez que..._

– Kurt, suficiente. Sebastian no me ha dicho nada.

– _Seguro..._

– Adiós Kurt.

Blaine colgó sin darle tiempo a su ex a que dijera algo más. Estaba cansado de querer agradarle cuando no veía posibilidad de volver, no después de lo que había hecho... Su corazón latía con fuerza porque necesitaba asegurarse de que nadie haría daño a su madre por su nueva relación y había una persona que podría suponer un problema...

* * *

Blaine llegó a Dalton dispuesto a hablar con Sebastian porque era el único que podría sabotear la relación de su madre con el señor Smythe. Sabía que en ese momento estarían ensayando pero no le importaba. Había tenido que esperar todo el fin de semana y no iba a esperar ni un segundo más.

No le sorprendió escuchar unas armonías mientras se acercaba a la sala del coro y sonrió con nostalgia... ¡Cómo le gustaría estar ahí con ellos! Esperó a que la canción terminara para entrar y pronto se vio rodeado de varios Warblers que le saludaron con afecto.

– ¿A qué debemos tu visita? – Nick preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Tengo que hablar con Sebastian. – Anderson decidió no ocultarle nada a sus amigos.

– Nos ha contado que tu madre está saliendo con su padre... ¡Vaya coincidencia! Supongo que será algún asunto familiar... ¡Vamos chicos!

Todos los Warblers salieron después de despedirse de ellos. Cuando los dos estaban a solas, Blaine se sentó en uno de los sofás y Sebastian se sentó a su lado. Durante unos segundos no se dijeron nada pero el silencio no era incómodo.

– ¿Quieres que unamos fuerzas para romper la relación de nuestros padres? – El castaño preguntó con una sonrisa pretenciosa.

– ¡No! Precisamente estoy aquí para lo contrario. Como hagas algo en contra de ellos, vas a conocerme muy enfadado. – El moreno respondió serio antes de marcharse. Esa conversación no era como había querido y su último pensamiento era amenazar a Smythe pero después de ese comentario no iba a permitir que nada dañara a su madre.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su coche cuando alguien llegó a su lado.

– Lo siento... Normalmente no es agradable cuando tu madre o tu padre se divorcia y empieza a salir con alguien... – Sebastian se disculpó.

– Mi madre se divorció porque mi padre es homófobo. – La confesión de Blaine hizo que al castaño se le helara la sangre. – Todo lo que quiero es que encuentre a alguien que la haga feliz y tu padre parece que es ese alguien.

– ¿Por eso estabas tan raro el otro día? – El ojiverde preguntó sin poder evitar reír ante el recuerdo de como había vestido y comportado el otro.

– No quiero que tu padre se largue por mi culpa... – El moreno desvió la mirada al reconocer su miedo.

– Soy su hijo, no creo que haya algo que le asuste... – Smythe bromeó antes de ponerse serio. – Le agradaste y debo decir que Emily te adora. No creo que haga falta que te diga que a mí me tienes totalmente a tus pies, ¿verdad?

– Sebastian...

– ¿Y si tomamos un café y hablamos? – El castaño propuso.

– Me parece bien...

* * *

Blaine y Sebastian tomaron un café hablando de cosas ligeras, sin tocar el tema de sus familias. Sin embargo, cuando pidieron su segundo café el castaño no pudo posponer más la conversación.

– Siento lo de tu padre.

– No hay nada que sentir. Estuvo dos años intentando volverme hetero y cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no sucedería, le dijo a mi madre que él o yo. Sobra decir cuál fue la decisión. – El moreno miraba el vaso de cartón que contenía su café, evitando mirar a los ojos verdes que lo observaban con tristeza.

– Yo no aceptaba el divorcio de mis padres. Por lo que sé, las cosas entre ellos llevaban mucho tiempo mal cuando mi padre decidió aceptar una oferta de trabajo aquí en Westerville. Em y yo nos quedamos en París y yo empecé a meterme en problemas porque pensaba que mi padre nos había abandonado porque no me quería. Cuando mi madre se cansó de irme a buscar a comisarías para encontrarme borracho o drogado, me envió aquí para que mi padre se "encargara del problema". – Smythe decidió sincerarse. – Mi comportamiento aquí no cambió mucho. Mi padre estaba saliendo con una mujer en esa época y tardé tres semanas en hacer que lo dejara. Todo lo que pasó contigo, con Karofsky... Fue una llamada de atención para mí. Desde entonces estoy intentando recuperarme a mí mismo, volver a ser el que era.

– Seb...

– ¿Seb? – El castaño levantó la ceja, intrigado por el mote cariñoso que su amigo acababa de utilizar.

– Bueno, vas a ser mi hermanastro, deberíamos dejarnos de formalidades, ¿no? – Blaine sonrió, sabiendo que se había acabado ese momento tan serio. Ya se comprendían, ahora sólo quedaba recuperar su amistad.

– No quiero ser tu hermanastro... De ser así, todos los pensamientos que he tenido hacia ti durante el último año y medio serían totalmente inapropiados. – El ojiverde respondió y puso esa sonrisa de auténtico seductor. Por primera vez, al moreno no le importó que coqueteara con él.

* * *

Sebastian llegó a casa después de su partido de Lacrosse. Sabía que su padre estaba en una reunión con compañeros de trabajo y que Emily estaba siendo cuidada por Blaine. Sin embargo, no se esperaba la imagen que vio al entrar. El moreno se había quedado dormido en el sofá, abrazando a la niña. Los dos parecían realmente a gusto pero el castaño sabía que no podía dejarlos así. Se acercó y con mucho cuidado cogió a su hermana para llevarla a la habitación. Por suerte, llevaba un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta que usaba para poder jugar en el suelo en casa, por lo que no necesitaba que la cambiara de ropa.

Cuando dejó a la niña en su cama, bajó de nuevo al salón para tapar a Anderson con una manta para que no se quedara frío. Le habría gustado poder subirlo a la cama o cambiarle de ropa a algo más cómodo pero no creía que fuera lo más apropiado.

Peter vio a su hijo cubriendo a Blaine con la manta y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabía lo que su hijo sentía por el moreno, era una de las muchas cosas de las que habían hablado cuando todo estalló tras el intento de suicidio de Karofsky. Él había hablado de todo eso con Pam tras descubrir que era el hijo de su amada el chico al que casi deja ciego Sebastian. Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que sus hijos no eran hermanos, por lo que si algo surgía entre ellos, no era algo malo.

Cuando la manta estuvo cubriendo el cuerpo de Blaine, el castaño se volvió y vio a su padre. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron inmediatamente y evitó mirar a su padre a los ojos.

– Llamaré a Pam para decirle que se ha quedado dormido. ¿Quieres cenar algo antes de ir a dormir?

– Sí.

Los dos se fueron a la cocina para comer algo antes de ir a descansar.

* * *

Cooper llegó pronto ese año para ayudar a decorar la casa para las navidades. Había acabado el rodaje de una película y no comenzaría a rodar otra hasta finales de enero, por lo que había decidido pasar un tiempo en casa para conocer al nuevo novio de su madre.

Antes de decorar el salón para las fiestas, habían cenado todos juntos y el actor había notado la conexión que había entre su hermano pequeño y el mayor de los hijos de Peter. Pam le contó lo que sentía Sebastian pero no tenía ni idea de lo que Blaine sentía, aunque el residente en Los Angeles creía saberlo.

Por eso, sin que nadie se enterara, puso muérdago en varios lugares para que los dos adolescentes se vieran "obligados" a compartir un beso. Sin embargo, el día de Navidad llegó y ese esperado momento no se había producido.

De echo, ese día fue la primera vez que dos personas se paraban bajo uno de los muérdagos y fueron Peter y Pam. Blaine los señaló y dijo que tenían que besarse y, después de hacerlo, tuvieron que explicarle a Emily lo que significaba. La niña protestó porque ella también quería un beso y Cooper se levantó corriendo para llevarla bajo el muérdago para besarle la mejilla antes de que Sebastian pudiera hacer nada.

– Ahora sólo falta que Sebby y Blaine tengan su beso. – La castaña sonrió con inocencia mirando a los dos adolescentes.

– Hasta lo que yo sé, no estamos bajo el muérdago. – Su hermano respondió con algo de prepotencia, reflejo de ese Sebastian que él no solía mostrar ante ella.

– Solo tienes que levantarte y dar dos pasos... Vamos... Así todos tenemos un beso de muérdago. – Emily hizo un puchero. Cooper estaba asombrado porque no esperaba tan insistente ayuda. Pronto supo que Sebastian no se iba a resistir.

– Blaine... – El estudiante de Dalton miró al otro para pedirle permiso.

– Es sólo un beso, Seb. Sobreviviremos y la haremos feliz. – El Cheerio se levantó y extendió su brazo para que el otro agarrara su mano y así ayudarlo a levantarse. Los dos caminaron hasta situarse bajo el muérdago.

Sebastian sentía que su corazón se aceleraba. Por fin iba a sentir los dulces labios de Blaine sobre los suyos. Sintió las manos del otro sobre sus mejillas y también sintió como se elevaba, supuso que poniéndose de puntillas, para llegar a darle el beso.

Perfección. Esa era la única palabra que podía utilizar Smythe para definir ese beso. Era inocente, suave y tierno pero a la vez había despertado todo el deseo del joven.

Cuando se separaron, Anderson abrió los ojos supo que estaba equivocado, que él no sobreviviría a ese beso. Todo su cuerpo había reaccionado a ese beso y esa reacción no era la que esperaba. Deseaba volver a besarlo, deseaba más... Y eso no era bueno... Nada bueno...

* * *

La noche de Navidad, después de que la familia Smythe volviera a su casa, Cooper fue a la habitación de su hermano. Durante años, su relación había sido distante pero llevaban meses arreglando la situación y esperaba que tuvieran la suficiente complicidad para que la conversación que iba a iniciar tuviera buen final.

– ¿Qué quieres? – Blaine preguntó. Estaba de pie poniéndose la parte de arriba del pijama.

– ¿Por qué crees que quiero algo? – El mayor se sorprendió.

– Normalmente cuando vamos a la habitación después de cenar, no te cuelas aquí. Eso me hace pensar que quieres decirme algo que mamá no tiene que saber. – El ojimiel informó.

– Está bien. Quería hablar de tu beso con Sebastian... ¿Qué has sentido? – Cooper se sentó en la cama y miró a su hermano. El menor suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

– Creo que lo sabes... De echo, creo que lo sabes desde antes que yo. – Blaine respondió.

– ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? – El actor quiso saber.

– Desde que lo he besado. – Los ojos color avellana miraron a los azules.

– Sí, lo sé desde antes que tú. – El mayor sonrió.

– No importa, no va a pasar nada... – El estudiante del McKinley susurró desviando la mirada pero el otro lo miró.

– ¿Por qué no? – Cooper intentó entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano antes de darle un consejo.

– Él no siente nada por mí...

– Eso es mentira... Te ama... Tienes que lanzarte... – El ojiazul intentó convencerlo.

– Y no quiero poner en peligro la relación de mamá y Peter... – Blaine bajó la mirada avergonzado.

– No lo harás... Bueno, si vuestra relación se va a pique puede que llegue a ser algo incómodo pero... Pronto os iréis a Nueva York y si hay algún problema no tendréis que veros más de lo necesario... Pero tampoco tiene que haber un problema. – El mayor aconsejó.

– Tengo miedo... Después de lo de Kurt... – El menor estaba a punto de llorar.

– Tienes que darle una oportunidad al amor...

* * *

Faltaban pocos segundos para comenzar un nuevo año y la fiesta que organizaban los Smythe-Anderson estaba siendo un éxito. Sebastian y Blaine habían hablado algo durante la noche pero nada concreto. El moreno seguía pensando en lo que había hablado con su hermano la noche de Navidad y había tomado una decisión. Llevaba toda la noche intentando hablar con él pero era imposible.

La cuenta atrás para recibir al nuevo año comenzó y el ojimiel pensó que no quería empezarlo sin besar al chico que le había robado el corazón...

5... 4... 3...

Anderson llegó justo frente al castaño, que lo miraba interesado por saber qué había llevado al otro frente a él...

2...

Blaine puso sus manos en el cuello del otro sin apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

1...

El moreno lo obligó a agacharse un poco para poder juntar sus labios con los del otro en el momento justo en el que el nuevo año comenzaba. Sebastian tardó en responder el beso puesto que estaba totalmente sorprendido pero pronto lo abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a mover sus labios al mismo ritmo que el otro. Notó una caricia en sus labios y los separó para que la lengua ajena entrara en su boca.

Lo que sintió cuando sus lenguas se tocaron era simplemente imposible de describir. No podía creerse que tenía a Anderson entre sus brazos, besándolo con pasión y deseo. Era lo que siempre había soñado y no podía creer que se estuviera haciendo realidad.

Se separaron por la falta de aire pero se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos antes de volver a besarse. Estaba claro que no tenían ningún interés en interactuar con el resto de invitados y, para su fortuna, ninguno quería interrumpirlos.

* * *

Después de varios minutos besándose, Pam y Peter se acercaron a ellos para sugerirles que fueran a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar. No querían que se hicieran daño por no dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

Sin embargo, cuando Blaine y Sebastian entraron en la habitación, el moreno se lanzó hacia el otro para besarlo mientras retiraba la chaqueta del traje que llevaba.

– Por favor... Para... – El castaño apartó suavemente al otro aunque se arrepintió al ver la mirada dolida de su amado al sentirse rechazado. – Quiero que hablemos antes de nada y... Para mí no eres uno de mis ligues, por lo que me gustaría que tuviésemos algunas citas y pasáramos tiempo juntos antes de...

– Lo siento... No pensé, simplemente me dejé llevar. – El ojimiel se disculpó.

– No pasa nada. Creo que nuestros padres tienen razón y deberíamos hablar. Tienes que saber que lo que yo siento por ti viene de hace tiempo... Verás, sentí un flechazo esa vez que viniste a Dalton y te pusiste a bailar con los Warblers... Yo no podía dejar de mirarte, de desearte... Y de repente, me entero que tienes novio y todas mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. Eres el primero que me ha hecho sentirme así y me dolía tanto... Por eso intentaba atacar a Kurt y ocultaba mis intenciones intentando que pareciera que sólo quería sexo contigo. Sabes tan bien como yo que el Slushie no era para ti... No sabía cómo reaccionar y, como ya te expliqué, estaba enfadado con el mundo por el divorcio de mis padres por lo que me asustaba estar enamorado y darle a una persona la posibilidad de romperme el corazón... – El estudiante de Dalton se maldijo internamente ya que había hablado demasiado.

– Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Seb. – El Cheerio susurró en su oído antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

– Entonces... – Smythe lo miró esperanzado. – ¿No soy un ligue de una noche o alguien con el que olvidarte de Kurt?

– Nunca te haría algo de eso. Si estoy aquí contigo es porque siento algo por ti.

Volvieron a besarse pero esa vez fue más dulce. No había prisa para explorar sus cuerpos, ya llegaría el momento en el que ambos se sintieran cómodos y prepararan una gran cita antes del gran momento. No había preocupaciones por su futuro, ninguno de los dos sabía que sus cartas de aceptación en NYADA y Columbia llegarían con el tiempo haciéndolos realmente felices. No se preguntaban qué pasaría con su relación, ignorando que acabarían casándose y adoptando dos niños realmente perfectos. Todo eso no importaba porque en ese momento, sólo importaban ellos dos y su amor.


	2. SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES II

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo... Me pidieron segunda parte y aquí está... He tardado un mes pero espero que merezca la pena...

* * *

Blaine estaba en el coche con su hermano y su madre, saliendo de casa de los Smythe donde se había realizado la fiesta de Año Nuevo. Se habían quedado a dormir para no tener que arriesgarse en una noche tan complicada. El moreno había aprovechado para pasar mucho tiempo con Sebastian, aunque los adultos les habían prohibido dormir en la misma habitación. Eso no había molestado a ninguno de los jóvenes ya que no tenían intención de tener sexo, aunque sí les habría gustado poder dormir juntos y abrazados.

– ¿Habéis hablado Sebastian y tú o sólo os habéis besado? – Pam preguntó mientras conducía.

– Hemos hablado y todo está bien. – El ojimiel tranquilizó a su madre.

– Me alegro, no quiero que sufráis. – La mujer suspiró aliviada.

– No haría nada que le dañe a él o que pueda afectar a tu relación con Pet. – El menor insistió.

– Tienes que entender que yo priorizo tu felicidad a la mía, en eso consiste ser madre. Algún día, tú lo entenderás. – La mayor sonrió.

– Bueno, tal vez no quieran hijos. No me imagino a Sebastian con un bebé. – Cooper intervino para aligerar el tono de la conversación.

– ¿No lo has visto con Em? Es muy dulce... – Blaine defendió a su novio.

* * *

Blaine decidió quedar con Tina y Sam para cenar y así contarles la nueva noticia. No sabía cómo reaccionarían. Habían sido muy comprensivos con el hecho de que su madre salía con el padre de Sebastian pero eso era muy diferente a contarles que había comenzado con él una relación. Sabía que no podía entrar en muchos detalles sobre lo que habían hablado y que había hecho que comprendiera muchas cosas que habían pasado un año antes.

Llegó a Breadstix y sus amigos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, por lo que no dudó en acompañarlos. El rubio lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si quisiera adivinar algo. Las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de rojo porque no sabía qué pensaba.

– ¿Por fin sales con Sebastian? – El ojiverde cuestionó sin rodeos.

– ¿Qué? – El más bajo miró al otro asombrado.

– Te noto diferente... Más feliz... – Evans se encogió de hombros. – He supuesto que era porque por fin tenías una relación con el chico que te gusta... ¿He supuesto mal?

– ¿Cómo sabías que Sebastian me gusta? – El ojimiel estaba alucinado.

– Es de lo único que has hablado desde que tu madre y su padre comenzaron a salir... Te conocemos Blainey-Days. – La asiática sonrió.

– Está bien... Recibimos el año con un beso y después hablamos... Hemos decidido que nos vamos a dar una oportunidad. – Las mejillas de Anderson estaban muy sonrojadas y su amiga hizo un ruido de emoción por la confesión.

– Espero que te trate bien... Aunque creo que, como Cooper no está aquí, debo ser yo el que le de la charla de hermano mayor. – Sam hizo una mueca.

* * *

Sam llegó a casa de Blaine a primera hora el día siguiente de la cena. El moreno se extrañó al ver al otro pero no protestó cuando el otro le dijo que se vistiera, que iban a salir. Una vez estuvo listo y en el coche, el rubio pidió que lo llevara a casa de Sebastian. El ojimiel lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada, pensó que su amigo sólo quería pasar tiempo con su novio para conocerse mejor, así que llamó al castaño antes de presentarse en su casa para avisarle.

Cuando llegaron allí, Smythe propuso ir a una cafetería puesto que Emily estaba en casa y no creía que les fuera a dejar a solas ya que estaba aburrida. Ninguno se opuso a ello.

Cuando llegaron al Lima Bean, los tres pidieron sus bebidas y se sentaron en una mesa. La conversación comenzó sin problemas y los tres pasaban un buen rato. Sebastian intentaba agradar a Sam porque era el mejor amigo de su novio y no quería que sufriera. Por su parte, el rubio sentía que no necesitaba esforzarse ya que este Smythe era muy diferente al que había conocido el año anterior.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a impedir que hiciera lo que quería hacer. Cuando Blaine fue al baño, Evans se dio cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad.

– Quiero dejarte algo claro. – Sam comentó con seriedad.

– Sabía que había algo que querías decirme. – El castaño sonrió con tranquilidad.

– Si le haces daño, vas a arrepentirte durante el resto de tu vida, yo me encargaré de ello. – El rubio informó con tono amenazante.

– No tengo intenciones de hacerle daño. Entiendo tu temor y me alegra pensar que hay alguien que se preocupa por él lo suficiente para hacer ésto. Nunca he estado enamorado y sé que voy a cometer muchos errores pero quiero hacer esto bien. Siento algo muy intenso por él, yo ya puedo decir que estoy enamorado porque llevo un año sintiéndome más atado a él. Ojalá pudiera prometerte que no le voy a hacer daño, pero no quiero prometer algo que sé que no voy a cumplir. – Smythe decidió ser sincero.

– No estoy hablando de hacerle daño porque cometas un pequeño error o vuestra relación acabe, eso ocurre. Lo que no voy a permitir que hagas es que juegues con él o lo dañes intencionadamente... No sé si me explico. – Evans intentó que el otro comprendiera.

– Te entiendo, puedes estar seguro de que jamás le haré daño con malicia. Lo hice una vez y me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida. – Sebastian lo miró a los ojos con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de que decía la verdad, lo que sentía.

* * *

Blaine se sentía feliz. Sam y Tina tenían buena relación con Sebastian. Habían salido varias veces tanto la pareja con uno de los dos como los cuatro juntos. También habían tenido una cita doble con el rubio y Brittany y parecía que al castaño también le agradaba la chica. Todos los comentarios ácidos e hirientes habían quedado atrás y el lado más amable de Smythe era cada vez más habitual.

Los amigos que ambos tenían en Dalton también habían conocido la noticia y compartido tiempo con la recién estrenada pareja. Esa tarde estaban con Trent, Thad y Nick en casa del último pasando el rato charlando, viendo la televisión y disfrutando de la comida basura que habían llevado.

Sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono móvil de Anderson hizo que éste cambiara de expresión y se pusiera serio de repente. Todos lo miraron asustados pero él negó con la cabeza. En vez de decirles quién era, decidió que lo supieran al saludar a esa persona.

– Hola Kurt. – Blaine dijo con seguridad, no quería que el otro pensara que le tenía miedo o que estaba avergonzado. Sebastian apretó la mano de su novio con fuerza para apoyarlo, pero la dulce sonrisa que éste le dedicó sirvió para que se tranquilizara porque sabía que todo estaría bien entre ellos a pesar de la llamada.

– _¿Es verdad?_ – La voz del ojiazul estaba llena de rencor.

– ¿El qué?

– _Que sales con el Suricato._

– Sí, es verdad. Sebastian y yo somos pareja y estamos muy bien juntos... Agradecería que le llames por su nombre. Está a mi lado ahora mismo si quieres hablar con él.

Smythe abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su novio. ¿Realmente quería que hablara con Kurt? Él no tenía ninguna intención. Para él la Princesa de Porcelana había salido de sus vidas y esperaba que no volviera a ellas en ningún momento.

– _¡Por supuesto que no quiero hablar con él!_

El grito de Kurt fue tan alto y agudo que Blaine tuvo que separar el teléfono de su oreja para que no le doliera el oído y hasta los demás lo escucharon y entendieron perfectamente. Todos contuvieron la risa.

– En ese caso... ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El moreno preguntó con tranquilidad.

– _Tienes que romper con él. Si quieres que tú y yo tengamos una oportunidad..._

– No quiero una oportunidad contigo. – Esas palabras hicieron que Smythe se tranquilizara. Una cosa era que estuvieran juntos y otra era escuchar como rechazaba a su ex porque estaba con él. – Estoy muy bien con Sebastian, sentimos algo muy intenso y, aunque no tengo que darte ninguna explicación, sí te diré que hemos hablado del pasado, del presente y del futuro y podemos con esta relación.

– _Hace unos días estabas deseando volver conmigo._

– Bueno, Kurt. Me dijiste que no y yo decidí superar lo nuestro. No era difícil porque si somos sinceros, nuestra relación terminó el día que te marchaste a Nueva York y no me dejaste que te acompañara al aeropuerto porque querías tener ese momento a solas con tu padre. Incluso puede que antes ya que durante meses todo lo que te interesaba era NYADA y Nueva York y no se podía hablar de otra cosa. Preferías Nueva York a estar conmigo y ahora no puedes protestar porque no estoy contigo. Tú has tomado tus decisiones y yo las mías. Tú tienes que hacer frente a las consecuencias de tus decisiones. Yo lo hice, podía haberte ocultado la infidelidad pero fui sincero. Deberías estar feliz por mí, porque yo lo soy. Yo me alegraría de enterarme de que has encontrado a alguien que esté a tu lado. – Las palabras de Blaine eran totalmente sinceras, sus amigos se sorprendieron de que fuera capaz de decirle todo.

– _¿Incluso si esa persona fuera Chandler?_

– Incluso si esa persona fuera Chandler

– _Casi te deja ciego..._

– Viejas noticias, Kurt. Ya lo sé, era mi ojo... Pero lo hemos hablado y no tengo que darte más explicaciones. Soy libre de hacer lo que me de la gana. – El moreno se estaba enojando con esa conversación. Smythe se sintió avergonzado porque era un recuerdo que no necesitaba. La mano de su novio se entrelazó con la suya y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos avellana que lo miraban con amor mientras sonreía con cariño. Esa fue la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que si novio lo había superado, no había motivo para que él no hiciera lo mismo.

– _No podemos ser amigos si estás con él._

– Tampoco lo esperaba. Supongo que esto es un adiós.

– _Adiós._

Anderson suspiró mientras colgaba y miró a su novio. El castaño lo entendió rápidamente y lo abrazó con fuerza.

– ¿Estás bien? – El ojiverde quiso saber.

– Mejor de lo que pensaba que estaría. Llevo días preparándome para esta conversación. Me siento liberado. – El moreno le dio a su novio un rápido pico antes de volverse a sus amigos. – ¿Qué estábamos haciendo antes de esta inesperada interrupción.

* * *

Sebastian fue a buscar a Blaine esa noche. Estaba realmente nervioso porque tenía una sorpresa para su novio. Después de verlo enfrentarse a Kurt para defender su relación, quería hacer algo por él. Llamó al timbre y en cuanto el moreno abrió, le entregó el ramo de flores que le había comprado. Era el primero de varios detalles que quería tener con su novio. Pensaba que el moreno se merecía todo lo que pudiera darle y él, que contaba con más dinero del que el ojimiel podría imaginar, quería mimarlo y asegurarse de que esa noche la sonrisa no abandonaba los labios de su amado.

La pareja llegó a un restaurante japonés realmente romántico. Era pequeño y había biombos que separaban las mesas, dando algo de privacidad. Todo era muy elegante y había unas velas y unas flores en cada mesa para darle el toque perfecto.

La cena fue tranquila y los dos disfrutaron mucho. Realmente era su primera cita a solas y no podían haber deseado mejor situación. Después fueron a dar un paseo por Westerville a la luz de la luna, con sus manos entrelazadas y charlando de cosas poco trascendentes mientras se "robaban" algunos besos.

Era una noche casi perfecta y todo estaba saliendo tal como él había deseado. Sólo faltaba una cosa antes de que tuvieran que volver a casa. Pararon en un banco y se sentaron para disfrutar de ese momento. Sebastian sacó la pequeña caja que había en su bolsillo. Al ver la expresión de su novio se rió. La caja tenía el tamaño de la que contendría un anillo de compromiso, por lo que no le culpaba de estar asustado.

– Tranquilo, bebé. No es ningún anillo. – El castaño besó a su pareja en la mejilla.

Blaine lo miró como pidiéndole disculpas mientras cogía la caja y la abría para descubrir una cadena de plata con una púa para tocar la guitarra que estaba grabada, por un lado ponía el nombre de los dos separado por un corazón y por el otro lado tenía la fecha en la que habían comenzado su relación.

– Quiero que siempre recuerdes nuestro momento, no importa lo que pase en el futuro, sabes que soy tuyo. En cuánto la vi pensé en ti, la música en general me recuerda a ti. – Smythe susurró antes de besarlo. Cuando el beso terminó, el ojiverde puso la joya donde pertenecía.

* * *

Siendo su último curso en el instituto, Sebastian decidió planear un viaje en coche a un lago que no estaba demasiado lejos. Las vacaciones de primavera coincidían para él y su pareja de casualidad y él quería aprovecharlo. Quería que acudieran tanto los alumnos del McKinley como los de Dalton que eran importantes para él y para Blaine. Artie, Brittany, Tina, Nick, Jeff, Thad y su novia Anne, Trent, David y su novia Blair y Hunter habían confirmado su asistencia, pero el castaño no estaba nada satisfecho porque Sam había dicho que no iría. Todos sabían que era por el dinero y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Si el que el rubio estuviera con todos era algo que hacía feliz a su novio, Smythe estaba dispuesto a pagar de su bolsillo todos los gastos de Evans. Sin embargo, éste se sentía mal por ser invitado.

Por eso, cuando la idea llegó a él, supo que sería perfecta. Aparcó su coche en el aparcamiento del McKinley para esperar a que la reunión del Glee Club terminara. Sabía que seguían ensayando aunque habían sido eliminados de la competición. Pronto vio a los cinco seniors del coro salir juntos y el castaño sonrió. Le encantaba ver a su novio en ese apretado uniforme de animador.

– Hola Seb. – Brittany fue la primera que se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

– Hola Britt, ¿qué tal? – El estudiante de Dalton sonrió a su amiga. Jamás pensó que se llevaría tan bien con ella pero era tan dulce que era casi imposible no amarla.

– Emocionada, tengo tantas ganas de ir al lago... – La rubia miró a sus amigos algo decepcionada porque ellos no estaban tan emocionados como ella. Sebastian besó a su novio en los labios y puso su mano en su cintura.

– ¿Conocéis a alguien más que quiera venir? Los padres de Nick y Trent nos dejan sus vehículos que son de siete plazas para que no tengamos que ir en tres coches y ahorremos en gasolina. Somos trece, por lo que aun cabría una persona más en el coche sin aumentar el gasto. Además, el hostal nos cobra por habitación y no hay ninguna en la que quepan tres personas, o tienen dos camas o una doble. Eso hace que pueda venir alguien más sin aumentar el gasto, esa persona sólo tendría que pagar su comida. – Smythe anunció y notó la sonrisa de Blaine y Artie al comprender sus intenciones.

– No tenéis que hacer eso, podríais buscar a alguien y pagar todos menos. – Sam comentó, consciente de que todo eso era por él.

– O vienes tú o no queremos la compañía de nadie más. O vamos trece o vamos catorce si tú te decides a venir. No creo que sea tan complicado de entender. Además, todos los chicos están de acuerdo. – Sebastian explicó.

– ¿Hunter también? – Anderson frunció el ceño, eso era una sorpresa para él.

– Incluso Hunter. – El castaño jamás confesaría que había tenido que hacer un trato con Clarington para que lo aceptara, pero no era nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer para que Blaine tuviera a todos sus amigos junto a él en el lago. Blaine miró a su amigo con esa expresión de perro abandonado en una noche lluviosa que nadie podía resistirse.

– ¡Está bien! Iré.

En cuanto Sam aceptó, su mejor amigo lo abrazó para celebrarlo. Si había la más mínima duda en Smythe de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, se disipó en ese mismo momento.

* * *

El primer día de sus vacaciones lo pasaron de manera tranquila. Cuando llegaron al hostal, distribuyeron las habitaciones y después se fueron al lago. Pasaron un rato nadando y relajándose al sol antes de ir a cenar a un restaurante de comida rápida. Después dieron un paseo por el pueblo para ver lo que había y decidieron ir a descansar. El resto de días podrían organizar fiestas y divertirse, pero el viaje había sido largo y estaban cansados.

Blaine y Sebastian compartían habitación y tenían una cama grande para los dos. Eso hacía que tuvieran que dormir juntos. La pareja se puso el pijama intentando darse privacidad porque todavía no se habían visto desnudos. Lo más cercano que habían estado había sido esa misma tarde cuando habían estado en el lago en bañador.

Se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron, dispuestos a dormir así. El moreno besó a su novio con dulzura para desearle buenas noches pero, sin saber cuál de los dos era el responsable, ese beso fue volviéndose más intenso. Las manos del ojimiel se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del otro y en ese momento todo se precipitó.

Habían querido esperar para tener una primera vez especial, para que Anderson comprendiera que era importante para el castaño, para que ese momento no fuera uno más en la vida del ojiverde. Sin embargo, los dos se dejaron guiar por su amor, entregándose de una manera que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes.

Por un lado, Blaine había tenido sexo con Kurt pero ninguno tenía experiencia y no sabían lo que les gustaba ni qué hacer, por lo que, aunque habían tenido buenos orgasmos, ninguno había sido tan intenso como el que sintió con Smythe.

Para Sebastian, esa vez fue muy especial porque probablemente era la primera vez que hacía el amor. Sus anteriores veces sólo habían sido sexo con desconocidos y no le había importado si disfrutaban. Sin embargo, con Anderson ese no era el caso y había disfrutado más al verlo completamente enloquecido y extasiado durante su orgasmo que con el suyo propio.

Los dos sabían que jamás olvidarían esa noche.

* * *

La semana en el lago fue perfecta, una combinación perfecta entre divertirse con los amigos y pasar momentos románticos e íntimos con su pareja. Sin embargo, el lunes, cuando Blaine llegó a la sala del coro, su felicidad desapareció al ver a Kurt junto a Finn esperando a que todos los miembros de New Directions tomaran su sitio. Notó la mano de Sam en su espalda en un silencioso apoyo, aunque también era una sorpresa para él puesto que todavía no había ido a la casa de los Hummel-Hudson a pesar de que vivía con ellos porque como llegaban tarde decidió quedarse con los Anderson. Gracias a Mercedes y Santana, los dos sabían que Hummel no había superado la ruptura por lo que sabían que ese momento sería de lo más incómodo.

Por suerte, los últimos miembros del coro entraron y la clase comenzó con normalidad. Marley fue la encargada de cantar la primera canción y luego Artie, Ryder y Jake hicieron un trío muy divertido. Después de eso, todos comenzaron a discutir sobre qué canción deberían hacer como parte del número grupal de la semana.

Al final de la clase, Blaine intentó salir de ahí cuanto antes pero Kurt le pidió si podía esperar para hablar a solas. Sam miró a su mejor amigo cómplice antes de darle un golpe suave en la espalda antes de salir. Tina le dio un beso y le dijo que le esperaría en el aparcamiento. Los demás se despidieron para dejar a la expareja a solas.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – El moreno preguntó.

– Quiero que retomemos nuestra amistad. – El castaño comentó con seguridad, acercándose a su ex mientras éste caminaba hacia atrás.

– No creo que sea posible, tienes la costumbre de insultar a mi novio y eso me duele. Estoy muy enamorado de él. – El ojimiel aseguró. Sin darse cuenta, él estaba contra la pared y el otro seguía acercándose peligrosamente.

– ¿Estás seguro de que no sientes nada por mí? – Hummel preguntó antes de juntar sus labios con los de su ex.

Anderson sintió los labios de Kurt sobre los suyos, pero eso fue todo. No sentía las mariposas en el estómago que solía sentir en el pasado, ni su cuerpo le pedía aumentar la intensidad. Sólo podía pensar en el daño que ese beso podía hacerle a Sebastian.

Cuando el castaño se separó, Blaine salió de allí corriendo, sin decir nada, se sentía muy mal. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento, Sam y Tina lo estaban esperando. Se asustaron al verlo llorando y decidieron que debían hacer algo.

* * *

Sebastian estaba en la puerta de Dalton junto a Nick y Trent. El castaño estaba muy nervioso y miraba su teléfono cada pocos segundos.

– Relájate, Seb. Seguro que todo está bien. – Duval quiso tranquilizarlo.

– No puede estar bien. Según Sam, Blaine no ha parado de llorar desde que ha salido del McKinley. – El ojiverde casi gritó.

– ¿Les queda mucho para llegar? – Nixon quiso saber.

– Según Sam casi están. – Smythe respondió y justo en ese momento vio el coche de su novio, que era conducido por Tina.

Sebastian corrió hacia su novio, que justo en ese momento salía del vehículo. No tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando y quiso abrazarlo, pero Blaine no se lo permitió.

– Lo he besado... No me puedo creer que lo haya vuelto a hacer... ¿Qué está mal conmigo? – El moreno se lamentó entre sollozos y todos lo miraron sorprendidos. El castaño luchó por no dejar que los celos y el dolor le nublaran la vista y decidió poner la mano en la espalda de su novio para dirigirlo hacia la sala de los Warblers. Los demás decidieron dejarlos a solas, creían que era algo que debían solucionar juntos.

El ojiverde le pidió al otro que le contara lo que había pasado y Anderson accedió, no dejándose nada sin decir. Le contó toda la conversación y todo lo que había sentido antes, durante y después del beso. Quería ser sincero aunque eso supusiera perder a su novio.

– Oh, B... – Smythe abrazó a su pareja y le besó la frente. – No vuelvas a darme un susto como éste. Tú no has hecho nada malo... Tú me has defendido y no has besado a Kurt, él te ha besado a ti pero tú o has respondido.

– He vuelto a hacerlo, he vuelto a ser infiel... – Blaine seguía llorando.

– No, mi bebé. Tú no querías besarlo y eso es lo importante. Deja de llorar, por favor. La Princesa de Porcelana no merece ni una de tus lágrimas. – Sebastian agarró con suavidad las mejillas de su novio y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. – Si te soy sincero, lo único para lo que ha servido ésto es para que yo me sienta aun más amado.

– ¿En serio? – El moreno detuvo su llanto sorprendido por las palabras de su novio.

– Responde a unas preguntas. ¿Has comenzado el beso?

– No.

– ¿Has movido tus labios durante el beso o has hecho algo que indique que estabas disfrutando de ese beso?

– ¡Por supuesto que no! No quería besarlo y no he sentido nada.

– ¿Has hecho o dicho algo que diera pie a pensar que no sientes algo por mí?

– No.

– Y con esas respuestas... ¿Dónde crees que me has fallado, me has sido infiel o me has traicionado?

– No... No lo sé... – El ojimiel se sintió avergonzado porque se dio cuenta de que su pareja tenía razón.

– Ven aquí mi tontito. – Smythe lo besó con dulzura, sintiéndose aliviado porque todo había sido un error y ellos podrían seguir estando juntos y amándose sin problemas... Aunque sabía que tenía que hacerse cargo de algo antes.

* * *

Como Blaine estaba afectado por lo ocurrido con Kurt, Tina accedió a llevarse el coche con ella y al día siguiente ser ella la que pasara a buscar a sus dos mejores amigos para ir al McKinley y así Sebastian pudo llevar a su novio a casa y asegurarse de que se quedaba tranquilo. Pam estaba en casa cuando llegaron y acabaron contándole lo ocurrido. Decir que la mujer estaba enfadada sería ser demasiado suave. Si al castaño le quedaba alguna duda, ésta se disipó al ver a la novia de su padre en ese estado.

Por eso, cuando salió de la casa de los Anderson, decidió ir a la de los Hummel-Hudson. Tenía que asegurarse de que su pareja no volvía a derramar una sola lágrima más por culpa de su ex. Sabía dónde era porque había ido alguna vez a buscar a Sam, que vivía ahí ya que su familia se había tenido que mudar por trabajo.

Dedujo que la persona que le habría la puerta era el padre de Kurt, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para sacar su lado más respetuoso.

– Buenas noches, supongo que usted es el señor Hummel. Soy Sebastian Smythe, amigo de Sam. Siento venir tan tarde pero necesito hablar con Kurt lo antes posible.

– Seamos claros... ¿Eres el novio de Blaine? – Burt cuestionó.

– Sí. – El ojiverde no iba a mentir, mucho menos cuando sabía que Blaine sentía mucho cariño y respeto por ese hombre.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué quieres hablar con el ex de tu novio? – El mayor estaba intrigado.

– Respeto mucho a Blaine por lo que no seré yo el que se lo cuente. Tal vez deba preguntarle a su hijo qué ha hecho esta tarde. – Por mucho amor y respeto que tuviera por su amado, empezaba a perder la paciencia.

– Vaya... ¿Un beso y vuestra relación se tambalea? Tal vez no sea amor lo que os une después de todo... – Kurt sonrió al llegar junto a su padre. Había escuchado la última parte y le complacía saber que algo había pasado para que Sebastian fuera hasta allí. – Yo me encargo, papá, todo estará bien.

– Nuestra relación no se tambalea. – El castaño informó cuando el señor Hummel se marchó. No le habían dejado pasar pero no le importaba. – Si realmente amas a Blaine querrías que fuera feliz y no lo pondrías en la situación que lo has puesto hoy. ¿Sabes que ha venido a Dalton llorando porque se sentía culpable? ¿Sabes que creía que me había sido infiel y eso le estaba quemando por dentro? ¿Eres consciente de que pensaba que yo no querría estar con él?

– Yo... No... – El ojiazul no había querido dañar a Anderson.

– Por suerte, he conseguido que me lo explique todo antes de que cometiera una locura... Bueno, por suerte y por Tina y Sam que lo han llevado a Dalton... Él te ha olvidado y sé que nunca me respetarás ni te agradaré pero te pido que no te metas en mi relación con Blaine... Hazlo por el amor, aprecio, agrado, respeto o lo que sea que sientes por él. No se merece que pongas más mierda en su vida. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte... – Smythe iba a volverse cuando se dio cuenta de algo. – ¡Ah! No. Hay algo más. Cuando tú me insultas te pide que me respetes pero no me dice nada cuando te nombro con algún mote despectivo...

Esa vez sí, el Warbler caminó hacia su coche y se metió en él para alejarse de allí. Kurt cerró la puerta y se encontró con Sam, parecía que llevaba un rato ahí.

– Seb tiene razón, hoy le has hecho a Blaine mucho daño. – El rubio comentó, era algo que él mismo había querido decirle pero no había encontrado el momento porque quería hablarlo a solas.

– ¿Seb? ¡Se me había olvidado que ahora os hacéis la manicura juntos! – El castaño estaba enfadado.

– ¿Tan malo es que me lleve bien con el novio de mi mejor amigo? Él lo quiere, lo cuida, lo ha ayudado a superar vuestra ruptura, lo hace feliz... ¿Qué más puedo pedir para Blaine? Pam sabe que fue él quién le lanzó el Slushie y hay cosas que tanto ella como Blaine saben que no me han contado pero que sé que hacen que comprendan lo que pasó. B te dijo hace tiempo que el prejuicio es ignorancia... Bueno, no seas ignorante, olvida tus prejuicios hacia Seb. – Evans se encogió de hombros y se marchó, dejando al otro muy pensativo.

* * *

Cuatro semanas después del regreso de Kurt a Nueva York, todo estaba perfecto para la pareja. Blaine tenía el campeonato nacional de las animadoras en Los Angeles y Sebastian fue a apoyarlo junto a Cooper. La rutina que habían preparado era espectacular y el moreno era el centro del espectáculo.

Nadie se sorprendió al saber que los Cheerios del McKinley eran los ganadores. Blaine corrió a abrazar a su novio y su hermano en cuanto estuvo libre, quería compartir con ellos su felicidad. El beso que Smythe y él compartieron fue intenso y largo.

– ¿No sois adorables? El líder de los Campeones Nacionales de Animadores con el líder de los Campeones Nacionales de Coros, una pareja de éxito. Seguro que seguiréis triunfando en Nueva York. – El mayor los abrazó a los dos.

– Será complicado, nos vamos a ver poco... Pero seguro que lo conseguimos... – Smythe besó la mejilla de su amado.

– Tenemos que conseguirlo, quiero que nuestra relación sea para siempre. – El más bajo hizo un puchero, no quería pensar que esa no fuera una opción.

– Será para siempre. – Volvieron a besarse sin saber que esas palabras eran más ciertas de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban porque su amor iba a ser "para siempre".


End file.
